O barbeador
by darkenedroom
Summary: Uma simples ação como o ato de barbear pode resultar em algo mais intenso


Com os braços esticados e as mãos apoiadas contra o azulejo úmido, Jack manteve a cabeça baixa enquanto deixou escorrer pelo corpo o último jato de água quente do chuveiro. "Nada como começar o dia com um bom banho para despertar", ele pensava. Devagar, resolveu desligar a ducha e, com o corpo pingando, puxou a toalha que estava pendurada próxima ao box.

Jack secou primeiramente o rosto e depois deslizou a toalha pelo restante, enrolando-a na cintura antes de dar um passo a frente e sair do local, rumo à torneira da pia. Ao avistar o espelho levemente embaçado pelo vapor quente do banho, ele fechou a mão e passou o punho apressadamente pela superfície do vidro, permitindo que o seu reflexo através do mesmo se tornasse mais nítido.

Jack detestava fazer a barba, seu pelo do rosto era grosso e às vezes a pele da região ficava irritada com o atrito da lâmina. No entanto, mesmo contrariado, ele decidiu espantar a preguiça e enfim tomou ânimo para se depilar. Ele faria esse esforço, afinal, Kate havia até lhe comprado um barbeador melhor para substituir aquele que ele usava regularmente e que não era muito eficaz. Agora ele não teria mais a desculpa de não se barbear. Embora ela também apreciasse e achasse sexy quando ele deixava a barba por fazer por uns dias, Kate o preferia com o rosto liso entrando em contato com a sua pele macia e delicada enquanto eles faziam amor, em vez de um rosto áspero, provocando uma fricção que lhe causava cócegas e uma leve vermelhidão por onde deslizasse.

Sexo. Ultimamente eles estavam praticando com uma alta frequência. Há alguns meses moravam juntos, mas ainda viviam em ritmo de lua de mel, apesar de não serem oficialmente casados e de Jack por sua vez não ter tido coragem de fazer o pedido.

Jack abriu o armário e apanhou a embalagem contendo a loção para passar no rosto. Despejou uma quantidade certa na palma da mão e espalhou o creme pela face.

Imerso em seus pensamentos, ele nem viu que não estava mais sozinho no banheiro. Jack somente percebeu quando sentiu alguém o abraçar por trás. As mãos aveludadas de Kate o envolveram, ao passo em que ela, nas pontas dos pés, depositou um suave beijo em suas costas desnudas. Com uma voz rouca, ela disse:

-Hei.

-Hei. Já estou usando…

Ele gesticulou com a mão direita, chacoalhando o novo barbeador;

-Ótimo, isso é muito bom.

Kate sorriu para ele e com isso, suas covinhas marcaram a bochecha parcialmente corada. Eles trocaram olhares, havia um brilho reluzindo do fundo dos olhos de ambos, irradiando a felicidade que abrigavam em seus interiores.

Jack virou-se de costas novamente e continuou o que estava fazendo; segundos depois, quase se cortou ao sentir a boca dela mordiscando a sua orelha, enquanto as mãos de fada alisavam o peito dele. Sem interromper suas ações, Kate falou:

-Passei no quarto de Aaron para checar se ele ainda estava dormindo.

-E então?

-Como um anjo! Já te disse, quando ele apaga, apaga de verdade.

Kate agora beijava os ombros de Jack, em seguida, seus lábios fizeram uma trilha rumo ao pescoço dele, provocando um calafrio gostoso em sua espinha.

-Kate, desse jeito eu não vou conseguir...

-Deixa que eu faço.

Ela o impedira de completar a sentença, tomando em um movimento rápido o barbeador das mãos dele. Kate o fitava de um jeito sedutor. Então, seus olhos se desviaram dos dele, tentando se concentrar a cada instante em alguma parte do rosto de Jack. Cuidadosamente ela retirava o excesso do creme com a lâmina, acompanhando o sentido em que os pelos cresciam.

Uma tarefa tão rotineira e natural como essa estava se transformando em algo muito prazeroso para os dois. Na verdade, qualquer coisa era pretexto para eles passarem mais tempo juntos, não importando se fosse algo simples e banal, mesmo porque a vida profissional dele já o mantinha bastante ocupado, portanto nenhuma oportunidade poderia ser desperdiçada, ainda mais quando provavelmente Aaron não os interromperia.

Após finalizar o processo, Jack enxaguou a face e mal levantou a cabeça para pegar a toalha, Kate prontamente se dispôs a secá-lo. Envolvendo o rosto dele, ela o puxou de encontro a si, dando-lhe um beijo caloroso. O sangue fervia pelas suas veias no momento em que aprofundaram o beijo, a língua dele mergulhava na boca dela enquanto as mãos de Kate sorrateiramente soltavam a toalha de Jack.

Olhando para ele maliciosamente, ela queria tocá-lo e ele permitiu que as mãos dela segurassem o seu membro, alisando-o em um movimento compassado. Mas ela queria mais, queria levá-lo à loucura, logo, decidiu se abaixar e substituir as mãos pela boca. Kate começou a passear com a língua ao redor do membro, dando pequenas chupadas na glande, para depois correr os lábios por toda a extensão, tocando nos testículos até que por fim levou o pênis por completo à boca.

Seus lábios deslizavam para cima e para baixo, fazendo com que ele apertasse os olhos em puro êxtase e sussurrasse o seu nome:

-Kate...

Ela adorava fazer isso, tirá-lo do controle, torná-lo indefeso diante de si. Só pela sensação de estar no comando e de saber o poder que ela exercia sobre ele, Kate começou a ficar bastante excitada e automaticamente sua calcinha molhou em antecipação. Mas ele não a deixou ir até o fim, não queria chegar lá antes de enterrar-se dentro dela. Por isso, fez menção para que ela se levantasse e assim que ela estava em pé novamente, ele desatou o nó do roupão branco que ela usava e escorregou a peça pelos ombros dela, enquanto sua boca quente se ocupava em beijar-lhe o pescoço. Kate fechou os olhos e logo em seguida ouviu o barulho do seu roupão caindo ao chão.

Nesta hora, Jack se concentrava em seus seios, abrigando-os alternadamente em seus lábios, ora um, ora outro, deixando os mamilos duros por conta de suas sugadas. Ele se surpreendeu ao colocar a mão por entre as pernas dela e notar que ela já estava muito estimulada.

-Nossa, você já está molhada e eu nem te toquei.

-Eu te quero agora...

A voz dela saiu tão fraca quanto um suspiro, o desejo a consumia de tal forma que ela não mais se aguentava. Obedecendo a sua súplica, ele a colocou apoiada sobre o gabinete e enganchada em sua cintura. Ele esfregou a ponta do pênis nos lábios vaginais para que ela se preparasse para recebê-lo. Quando começou a introduzir o membro bem lentamente, ele sentiu um aperto. Com cuidado, Jack insistiu de forma mais devagar porém firme, até que ela se acostumasse com ele entrando. Então, quando ela menos esperava, Jack empurrou de uma vez com força. Com a estocada, o pênis desapareceu dentro da fenda e Kate gemeu ao senti-lo por inteiro.

Enquanto eles se mexiam, ela lutava para não gritar pelo prazer que estava sentindo, não queria acordar Aaron, mas estava sendo difícil se conter.

Os movimentos eram intensos e sincronizados, seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente como se tivessem sido moldados um para o outro. Ele metia nela freneticamente e quando aumentou o ritmo, percebeu que os murmúrios dela outrora bastante sonoros, agora falhavam, saindo entrecortados. No momento em que ela apertou as costas dele com mais força, quase cravando as unhas em sua pele, ele percebeu que a tinha levado ao orgasmo. Ela parecia entorpecida em seus braços, ele mais que depressa a acompanhou, se entregando ao gozo, despejando jatos fortes e quentes nas entranhas dela.

Ainda conectados, eles se sentaram no chão sobre o tapete e esperaram até que seus corpos se acalmassem e o coração desacelerasse. Com uma respiração ofegante, eles se desvencilharam, com as pernas bambas e os corpos doloridos, porém saciados.

Alguns minutos depois, após terem se recomposto, uma voz de criança ressoou pelo corredor.

-Mamãe?

Jack e Kate entreolharam-se e respiraram aliviados; o garoto havia acabado de acordar e por sorte não interrompera a transa matinal deles.

-Ufa, essa foi por pouco.

Kate apresentava um ar relaxado em seu rosto.

-É melhor eu ir, ele está me chamando para preparar o leite dele.

-Preciso me apressar, mais uma vez estou atrasado e a Jane vai ficar uma fera porque ela já me ligou de manhã informando os meus horários.

-Sinto muito por isso.

-Está tudo bem, foi por uma boa causa.

Jack sorriu timidamente e a olhou de uma forma tão encantadora que foi impossível para ela não beijá-lo.

-Espero-te lá embaixo.

Kate disse antes de abrir a porta do banheiro e sair. Jack ajeitava as bagunças que eles haviam feito no recinto e ao se deparar com a lâmina de barbear largada na pia, ele se deteve por uns instantes, segurando a peça e a observando com o pensamento longe, sorrindo ao se lembrar da loucura daquela manhã que começara a partir daquele objeto tão simples.

**FIM**


End file.
